


I am..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	I am..

I am a freak, a monster, a bloodsucker,  
a loser, a killer a demon, a vessel,  
a nerd, a burden, a thing, a believer,  
a hero, a hunter, a Winchester,  
a stranger, college boy, an abomination,  
an outcast, the boy with the demon blood,  
Lucifer's vessel, possessed by a demon,  
bad, evil, possessed by an angel,   
Lucifer, crazy, mad, nobody, broken,  
Meg, addicted, Gadreel, soulless, fbi-agent,  
a broken toy, destroyed, Samuel,   
not myself, Sam, somebody else, dead,  
Sammy.


End file.
